Aliens and Dragons
by ramasioti100
Summary: A fight for survival has pushed two aliens into a complete new world they never met before. Alliances must be made and limits must be broken, as warriors clash against enemies they never thought they existed. Darkness will rise and only together they can make a last stand against it.
1. The New World

**Aliens and Dragons**

**Yes, another crossover. Some background before reading: It starts at Smallville's Season 6 and the middle of the Saiyan Saga.**

**Just the first chapter, hope you enjoy it! Rating might change later (You will have to read to find out).**

**Let's go!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New World**

Black eyes were surveying his enemy. His own battered and bruised body was sending pain signals to his nerves. Yet, his warrior training would not let a single moarn to come out from his mouth. He wouldn't give the bastard in front of him the satisfaction. Why would he, though? The miserable killed his every friends and family. That was the last thing he could ever do.

"Come on Kakarot, weren't you going to make me pay, or it was the common Earthling babbling?" A bruised, half armored blue-dressed man with widow peak hair man said, his tone obviously mocking. Yet, behind his bruised bravado, was an injured pride. One that would only heal with blood in his hands.

The man called Kakarot seemed even more bruised than his five feet, six inches rival. His own entire upper body had lost his orange Gi, showing his bulking muscles. After using the powerful and yet devastating technique called Kaioken augmented three times, the Saiyan's muscles were, literally pulsating, strained like never before. Yet, all the strain in the world would not stop Kakarot from making this man to pay for what he did. For what he did with everything he considered dear.

"My name... is GOKU!" The bruised Saiyan screamed, red aura exploded around him, boosting his power thrice its normal amount. Though dangerous, it was the only option Goku had at his disposal this dire time.

With blurring speed, the Earth Saiyan unleashed a barrage of blows towards his also Saiyan enemy. Face, chest, kidneys, the blows were raining down on Vegeta at speed that ensnared the senses. A last mighty fist, sent the Saiyan prince towards a rock formation, crumbling it down over him. Goku's aura fainted, as he fall to his knees, panting heavily. Every muscle in his body was aching even more. He even feared they might separate from the very bones.

The Earth Saiyan didn't have time to worry, however, as a purple explosion engulfed the surrounding place. The ground shook, debris flying up to the sky. The Saiyan prince emerged, his eyes fully white and ready to murder the miserable second class warrior that dared to defy him.

"Kakkarot, say goodbye!" Vegeta yelled, his voice sounding serious. He was dead serious, in fact. "As you love this piece of dirt so much, then you will die with it!" Vegeta was floating near a mile in the sky, his purple aura engulfing him, raising his power. Enough power to destroy this planet to bits. The Saiyan prince put both of his hands to his right side, cupping them together, charging the last attack.

Goku felt Vegeta's power raising, outclassing him with each second. His breath was still labored, with his energy been almost depleted. He closed his eyes, remembering all those he cared. Those that he called friends. His family. All was gone! And it was Vegeta's fault!

His black eyes opened, cold fury burning through them. He rose to his feet, ignoring the pain his body was in. He stood tall, facing death to the last moment. Warriors never surrender. If this was his time of dying, then so be it. But Earth would live. He would sacrifice his life for that to happen.

Goku's red aura exploded again, boosting his powers three times. He cupped both of his hand to his right, gathering what little energy he still had. He started saying his trademark technique learned years ago.

"Kame...hame..." Goku said, his voice sounding with power. Blue/white energy appeared on his hands, in a sphere way. It was now or never. The Saiyan prince smirked at what that low-class warrior was attempting.

"No matter how much power you gather, it will not save you from my Galick Gun!" Vegeta mocked, his own purple sphere forming in his cupped hands.

"HAAA!" Goku screamed, thrusting both hands forward. The ground trembled, debris exploding everywhere. A blue energy beam flew up to meet Vegeta. But this one, only grinned.

"GALICK GUN!" Vegeta screamed, now him thrusting his hands forward. A purple energy beam, as wide as Goku's, came down from the sky, right towards Goku.

Both attacks clashed in mid-air.

Giants boulders flew off, the impact of both energy beams sparkling the atmosphere. Light games swirled around both Saiyans, as neither gave out. This would be their last fight.

With a powerful yell, Vegeta unleashed all the power he still had, all his ki, poured into his purple attack. That same attack was now pushing back the other beam. But Goku wouldn't give up so easily.

"Kaioken TIMES FOUR!" Goku screamed at top of his lounges, his power increasing. New energy ran through the Kamehameha, widening it. Matching the Galick Gun. Non was backing down. Non would.

But the universal law said it: both equal forces neglect each other. And that's what happened.

Both beams, equal in power, cancelled each other, but not in a very passive way. Blinding white light came from where both beams used to be. The explosion spread so fast that both Saiyans couldn't escape from it. Not that their bodies would do that in their conditions. A familiar sound came to their ears: the sound of something exploding. That was what was happening. Planet Earth, adopted world for Goku, a piece of dirt in Vegeta's shoes, exploded, taking both Saiyans with a white flashing light.

Only dust remained, floating in the vacuüm of space. Cities, animals, plants, all had been reduced to nothing. Black coldness stood whereas before a magnificent planet used to be.

But the two Saiyans were far away from there.

* * *

"Kal-El, leave!" a blonde woman dressed in what looked like Arabian clothes rushed her, fellow for a lack of better word. He couldn't stay any longer in this forsaken prison. His destiny was far greater than that.

"Raya, no!" a tall man yelled to the top of his lungs, trying to go back and help his friend. That wasn't the actual word, but at least he and her were acquainted to some degree. She had worked for his biological father before and she was the reason he was here now alive.

A man, dressed in the same attire as the woman, stepped behind her, a sharp knife on his hands. The blade went right through her without any problem. The Kriptonian woman called Raya screamed in pain, when the dagger impaled her back, her organs bleeding.

The man called Clark Kent, or born as Kal-El on planet Krypton, wanted to save her, even when he knew so little about the Kriptonian woman who had worked with his biological father. Called it a heroe instinct or something, but no one could see what was happening without thinking in helping.

"Go!" The woman yelled, blood oozing down her body. Clark couldn't look behind as he ran towards the altar. Spilling his blood through the cut in his hand. The portal opened in a blinding flash of light, engulfing the surrounding area.

* * *

While Clark tried to free himself from the living Hell called Phantom Zone, a blonde woman was running wild inside the famous Daily Planet. The once famous newspaper's headquarters, was nothing but another place full of destruction and mayhem, desks turned over, sheets of papers flying everywhere. There was even a car with half body inside the building. Weird because it was the basement. Outside one could easily hear the screams of a thousand people running for their lives.

The young blonde woman called Chloe Sullivan was just having one of the worst days of her life. She had quite a lot before, but maybe that was the price for being friends with an alien. She didn't know what else to do at the time. Clark was gone and he was practically the only one she trusted.

"_Clark, wherever you are, I can use some help_" The blonde woman thought, trying not to think too much in Clark. Her feelings didn't need to get in the way.

A noise on the rubble behind her caused her instincts to kick up, as she instantly pulled the gun's trigger she was carrying, firing to whoever was there. Her bullet hit right in the eye socket, blowing the person's brain off. The man's dead body fell to the left, the head brushing the car enved in the building. The vehicule, now with a bit more pressured succumbed forward, the ton of steel falling over the dead corpse. There was no longer human-like feature, only a smear of blood and organs spilled on the debris floor.

"_Maybe that wasn't necessary_" Chloe thought, swallowing a lump on her throat. Well, no one would sent her to jail for defending herself, right? Besides, who would know it was her? The car had obviously ran over the man, whomsoever he used to be.

* * *

The prison gateway opened in the sky and the Kriptonian Clark fall right through it. The earth Kriptonian crashed the ground unharmed, creating a little crater on his arrival. The farm-raised alien sped off, not realising many phantom prisoners had followed his trail back to the blue and green planet, along with two unrecognised aliens, completely unrelated to this universe.

* * *

A bald man looked down to the pile of ashes in front him. Dressed in a black trench coat, the figure of Lex Luthor stood proud over the burnt-down corpse. Luthors normally were those kind of men but this wasn't Lex. After being possessed by the superior power, Zod had returned from imprisonment. And quite frankly, reducing a pest down to ashes was the most rewarding thing for him.

Next to the ashes was the kriptonian-symboled dagger that would have killed him. But not anymore. With super strength, the vessel shattered the blade.

His super senses caught something. As Lex/Zod spun around, a red-dressed figure arrived in the Luthor mansion.

"Kal-El" The Zod vessel said stoic, but one could hear something else in his voice. His perfect needed to come to be and now Jor-El's son would ruin everything. Clark lost no time in answering and fired his eye heat blast, directed to the spinning device on the laptop. The object, though far more advanced than any Earthling device, easily melted by the attack, only half of it remaining. The Kriptonian device stopped sending the computer virus through the laptop it was on, the Earth technological systems no longer going haywire over the world.

Zod yelled at top of his voice, dashing at near-light speed, tackling Kal-El, both Kriptonians flying away through a window. Both clashed miles away, back on the countryside. Clark tried to stood up, but someone else brought him up. Zod's hand was taking Clark from his clothes' collar, his other hand firing a direct punch to the nose. The Earth Kriptonian was sent backwards, crashing trees that were easily reduced to splinters. Clark staggered to stand up, but Zod was already on top of him, bringing Clark's face up to meet him.

"You should have stayed in the Zone, Kal-El" The vessel said with a smirk "Because now you will go through something much worse!" Zod brought up a knee to the guts that bent Clark in pain, followed by an uppercut to the face. Clark's bent position allowed to be hit full in the face, his skull nearly shattering by the pressure.

The farm-raised Kriptonian was sent crashing down on an empty field, his red clothes even redder with his spilled blood. As much as the Sun shone, Clark was simply powerless.

"Nothing but disappointment" Zod flew back in scene "You and your father are just the same, pathetic weaklings that don't deserve our gifts. So much power wasted in protecting unevolved monkeys!" A mighty hook to the face caused Clark's knees to finally buckle defeated, falling right in front of the possessed bald man.

"That's right Kal-El, Know your rightful place beneath my feet" The bald Zod said with proud "Kneel before Zod" The vessel smirked in triumph, his right ringed hand slanting forward. Clark grabbed it, looking suddenly happy. The Earth alien got him. Zod screamed in agony when the crystal in his hand burned the S mark on it, absorbing the Zod phantom back to the prison with a scream.

The Earth alien grabbed the crystal and sped off, not wanting to be near Lex once he woke up. If he ever did.

Not even two seconds later, the bruised Kriptonian arrived in the devastated Planet building. It was still as he remembered, though people were already working to fix it.

"Clark!" The Kriptonian's hearing caught the voice easily coming from behind him, a yellow thing hugging Clark with artillery power.

"Chloe, long time no seen" The Earth raised alien joked a bit, his face framed with dry blood. She was surprised by that fact.

"What happened Clark. You just vanished to nowhere" the blonde investigator asked curious and worried.

"I was somewhere" Clark said with a frown "A place I never want to go back again"

"Chloe, about what happened... you know, before I left" The farm alien said to his journalist friend.

"It was the end of the world Clark. Just the heat of the moment" The blonde woman replied, though her smile was obviously faked "I'm not expecting that we suddenly hook up"

"Actually," Clark said, grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him. Though Clark didn't know how much time passed in the real world, it felt decades for him. And that did give time to think "While I was trapped, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You have always been there for me Chloe but I simply took you for granted" Clark brought her closer, her eyes fully surprised.

"But not anymore" The Kriptonian boy said, amazingly determined. Clark wasted no time in anything and clashed lips with Chloe in a searing kiss. The twenty-two year old woman widened her eyes in surprise, but she returned the kiss gladly, her own tongue snaking inside Clark's mouth. Both had a lot of catch up to do after so many years.

Without him realising, he was floating an inch from the ground.

"Have you being exposed to Red K lately?" The blonde investigator asked with a teasing smile, stepping back to catch her breath.

"You would love that, wouldn't you?"

* * *

Lex Luthor was fuming, though his face was perfectly stoic. Luthors never showed their emotions, whether on victory or defeat. And defeat was something happening very oftenly to him. Clark Kent proved to be the better man, as Luthor Senior always reminded the Junior. What did that farm boy had that Lex's money couldn't buy? Why was he so especial?

His rambling remained unfinished, as a sudden temblor shook his entire mansion. Glasses shattered of the newly constructed windows, as the Luthor heir fall to the ground unbalanced from his chair. The bald man struggled to get back on his feet, the aftershock going around.

Lex's security guards appeared.

"Check what that was immediately!" Lex ordered to his security guard. Through the broken window, the bald rich man could see a crater hole where smoke was raising.

* * *

Clark and Chloe arrived at the Kent farm, both happy for their first time in their lives. It had been a few hours, but repairing was already in process all over Metropolis. With amazing reflexes, Clark hugged Chloe, though this time not in the loving way. Not even a second later, a meteor crushed down in front of them, sending tremors all around the farm. The shockwave hit Clark, but the Kriptonian wasn't move back by his powers.

As the smoke around them settled down, the couple started to get closer to the crater. A hand appeared on the edge of it, causing Clark and Chloe to step back. A figure started to emerge from it, struggling to stay on his feet. The man had spiky hair like a palm tree, barely dressed in an orange trousers. For some illogical reason, his entire muscles were pulsating, cuts oozing blood all over his body.

The man could not even hold on for a second longer, before his legs gave away. The spiky haired warrior drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

A few hours later, inside of the many secret experimental labs Lex had, that same bald man was staring through a window to the sudden arriver. The unconscious man was a bit shorter than him, though with twice the muscles. And the man had widow peak hair and a brown ape tail. The Luthor heir knew it was an alien. No human could have survived falling like a meteor from the atmosphere.

"Mister Luthor" one of the many doctors in charged greeted the employer.

"Tell me, what is he?" The Luthor Scion ordered, cutting the crap out. This meant a lot of business "Is he an alien?"

"Most certainly he is, but not as the ones you described" The doctor said, going over the information again "This 'man' has especial attributes that your described aliens don't"

"Like which one?" Lex asked intrigued. More aliens coming over the planet. It wasn't good.

"For example, the tail. Apparently there are some hormones inside it that can trigger a transformation" The doctor kept explaining. His face suddenly shifted into seriousness "But whatever that transformation is, it can't be trigger. We have tried many drugs and even radiation, but there is just no reaction from it"

"Anything else?" The Luthor said, his tone remaining business-like, his eyes still on the weird flame-haired alien. The short alien had a breathing mask, his arms connected to serums that were helping his healing, along with providing nutrients.

"Yes, the wounds heal faster than humans do, but the tissue is also healing harder than before" The doctor said. Even the man of science was surprised. He had surely never seen something like that before.

"Keep an eye on him, and always restrained" Lex ordered leaving the lab. He was certainly going to plan. Luthors were never surprised by something like this. They were survivors, always adapting and changing as they required.

The bald Luthor walked away, his hand touching the half-melted Kriptonian device in his pocket. Two aliens in one day, Lex didn't know whether it was luck or a terrible fate.

Something was coming, that was for sure.

* * *

**Notes of Chapter 1:**

**Unlike cannon Dragon Ball Z, Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan beated Nappa. Only for them to die by Vegeta's hands, who then proceeded to murder as many people he could until Goku arrived, when every people had already died.**

**The destruction of Earth, mixed with the open portal between Earth and the Phantom Zone was the reason Goku and Vegeta teleported to Smallville's reality.**

**Goku and Vegeta had a 'delayed' crashing (Just to make great entrances that every Saiyan does).**

**For those that couldn't read between lines, Jimmy Olsen and Lana are dead (Just to point out how much I hate them).**

**I know what happened to Lois and Martha on the plane crash but they returned just as the original chapter (I just didn't want to get involved there a lot).**

* * *

**The catastrophe has passed, but the aftershock is still rippling around, with two Saiyans in a completely new world.**


	2. Introductions

**Aliens and Dragons**

**Well, another chapter. Sorry for taking so long. Mixing two things together is always hard. I appreciate the fans of this story so far. Keep it up guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

Both Clark and Chloe stared through the glassy window how doctors bandaged up the bruised man who had appeared on the Kent's farm. Whoever he was, he could only be an alien. No human could be so injured and still be alive. Clark knew a lot about that. The few times he had been damaged he had healed beyond anything considered possible, thanks to the help of the yellow Sun.

"Mister Kent" the chief doctor appeared, carrying the normal clipped papers.

"So what's the problem, doctor?" Clark asked. The medical man remained stoic, but his tone indicated otherwise.

"Whoever your friend is, he has been playing some weird 'games' per say" The science man explained.

"What do you mean?"Chloe stepped in now, with a lot of curiosity.

"He has massive tissue damage, and his muscles are nearly separated from his bones. There's no human means for such kind of fatal wounds. It's a miracle he is even breathing" the doctor explained, un-easying Clark. The fact someone could relate this new alien with him was something he wanted to avoid.

"However," The doctor continued "We have seen an amazing healing process in the patient. In fact, it might only take one day to be fully healed" Clark was amazed. He could heal fast, but muscles tore from the bones wasn't something he wanted to experience anytime soon. Well, rather never.

"We have tried to take a blood sample, but the needles just break on his skin" The science man kept explaining, causing the couple to look at each other warily.

"Thanks doctor" Chloe said, taking Clark outside of ear range. "Now what Clark?" However, the farm alien wasn't doing any better in planning now.

"I don't know. I don't think he's Kriptonian, but I can't say I know what he is and where he cames from" The earth-raised Kriptonian replied to his new couple.

"Why don't you ask Jor-El? Isn't that an option?" The blonde reporter asked.

"I prefer to avoid him for the time being" Clark said a bit down-crested "Besides, I don't know if the Fortress even works after what I did with Brainiac and Zod" The fact Jor-El had nearly forced him to kill someone suddenly didn't look so unappealing. Maybe that's what it meant with being a hero. The two started walking away.

"Well, we can wait and come back tomorrow" Chloe proposed after a sigh "It's not like it's going to be another alien invasion, I mean, Two days in a row? Not even us can have so bad luck"

As the two walked away though, their ears caught up a voice that they could recognise anywhere. It just wasn't hard to know who it belonged to.

"Kid, listen here. I have a dislocated arm, I'm in a lot of pain, and no one has given me any drugs yet" A brunette woman with her left arm covered in white bandages said towards the blue-dressed nurse man. Her clothes were covered in mud and her hair was in a bit of disarray. Otherwise, she looked like the same good old rumbler Lois Lane "So this is what you are going to do. You are going to go to the lab, bring me all the morphine you have and I won't kick your ass, capish?" The poor nurse man simply nodded in fear and disappeared the scene as fast as he could.

"Lois!" The blonde reporter shot forward and hugged her arm-injured cousin.

"Hey cous, long time no seen" The brunette said, surprised to see her cousin but also relieved that she wasn't in the middle of the chaos.

"How are you doing?" Clark asked now.

"So far so good, I managed to escape that horrible plane crash, God bless your mother for dragging me out" the brunette woman said like another day. Her face suddenly shifted into a more serious expression "But then I remember, some kind of crystal palace, the most amazing thing ever, and then a massive warm flash of light that made me feel... happy. Like if someone was telling me that I would be okay" Clark and Chloe looked at each other uneasy. When Lois fixed her mind into something, then you better run. Because nothing or no one could get in her way and live until she found what she wanted.

"Don't you think it was just hallucination? A plane crash can cause those kinds of things" The farm alien advised, trying to sound not very important.

"It was real Smallville. I was there" Chloe's cousin replied stubbornly like a true Lois.

"That isn't exactly a confirmation" Chloe said with a teasing smile.

"Believe what you want cous. I will find the truth" The stubborn-as-Hell woman said with a grin of confidence, walking away to kick the Nurse's ass for not bringing the pain killers yet.

The couple walked away, leaving the stubborn brunette female on her own.

"So Clark, already thinking in your obituary?" Chloe asked with mockery towards her mate.

"You love teasing me, don't you?" Clark responded, but suddenly the blonde shot up to him, landing a full kiss into his lips. Which was something he gladly answered back.

"One of the few perks of being the girlfriend" Chloe answered back.

* * *

Lex Luthor kept pondering the recent events that had transpired in such a short period of time. Not even two days ago he was fuming about his father taking an interest in Clark Kent that went beyond the normal father-son bonding. Now he had gone through an alien invasion, and possibly there was a future one coming into Earth's way.

The bald man played with the half-burned alien device in his hands. Whatever it was, it had enough energy to potentially change the entire world in any way he could imagine and more. Yet how to acquire that energy was the struggling effort. There were far too many holes to fill but not enough useful brains to close them. Very few people meet up to his expectations, and those few that did never survived long remained because of some asinine 'morality'. But to the bald Luthor scion, moral left home long ago. Dire situations required leaders just as dire as the problems themselves.

The cellphone in his pocket rung and the CEO answered the call.

"What's the verdict doc?" The bald businessman asked, cutting the crap. That was the only way to work with a Luthor and not disappear from the map.

"Just as before sir" The man answered from the other side "The subject' skin is far too dense to penetrate it with needles. Even the strongest metals have been bent. However, we did manage to place an intravenous before his body healed. Yet any drugs we try on him have proved futile. He is not responding to our attempts, sir"

"Then proceed with the next experiments" The bald man said with a tone that left no ground for answer or suggestion "I want that guy conscious and in a lot of pain to answer my questions" The CEO shut the communication without even a goodbye, again examining the burnt device.

He pondered what to do next. As always, he had to remain two steps ahead of his enemies, and even three with his friends. Weird, because he didn't have friends. He had acquaintances and nothing that could go from there. Luthors stood alone, not even family meant something to them when it was family the anchor that supressed the true potential.

* * *

Just a day passed, and as promised Chloe and Clark returned to the hospital. They were doing some reparations over the city, and thanks to his powers, Clark could contribute much more than one person alone.

"I don't know if we should do this" Chloe said, biting her lower lip.

"Neither am I Chloe. But if we can keep an eye on him, then the more chances of finding out who he is and what his intentions are" Clark responded. That didn't make her feel more confident, but with Clark nearby then not many things would happen.

As the two walked to the room, they found a surprise lying on the floor. The spiky haired man was doing sit-ups in the ground, like if nothing had happened before. There were no traces of injures in his muscled body. Maybe a few bruises but those were disappearing in due time. The black eyes of the man landed on the couple of the room.

"Oh, hi!" Goku said, flipping back to his feet with super speed and strength.

"Hello" Clark said, keeping a normal demeanor. Chloe also remained professional, though a woman in her place wouldn't hold her eyes up to such a piece of man for too long without coming undone. However, the investigator could see something in the wild-haired man's face. Called it a hunch from performing interviews, but the man in front of them meant no harm to them. He looked the opposite, gentle and innocent. Somehow.

An awkward silence fell over the room, as the couple didn't know if to simply ask something and hope for the best. Goku simply remained smiling innocently, like he didn't realise the odd situation he was causing.

"So, do you have any food?" Goku suddenly asked, going straight to the point like he usually did, pretty much out of blue and many other colors.

"Seriously, that's all you have to ask?" The blonde reporter corked one eyebrow, taken aback by the simple factness the man used. Even Clark was confused by such simplicity. The Saiyan smiled innocently while rubbing his head.

"Well, I'm hungry, so that's all I asked. Wouldn't you ask for food if you were hungry too?" The Saiyan replied, his childish attitude amazingly confident. That was a good question. And Chloe remained speechless.

"We do have food" Clark took the situation now, causing Goku to look at him. The Saiyan felt a weird energy inside the man. He was powerful, no doubt. Much more than him. Maybe fighting him would be a good challenge.

"Why don't you come with us?" Clark advised. The palm-haired man's face lit up in confusion but with also a big smile.

"Really? thanks!" Goku said smiling, suddenly forgetting the fight. He didn't exactly know where he was, but hunger was first than questions, so food first and then questions. He then looked around the place "Where do you live?" Clark opened his mouth but the warrior fastly read the Kriptonian's mind, finding out in a second "See you later!" The warrior went straight through the window, his white aura coming alive and blowing wind gusts all over the place while he flew away.

The couple remained there, their hairs in disarray with sheets of papers flying.

"Quite the subtle one we found" Chloe said sarcastically, blowing some hair strings from her face.

"I think he read my mind" Clark commented, a bit taken aback. Unlike many mind readers he found, this one wasn't so active and brain-damaging. More like just looking for what he wanted and not proving for anything else.

"Um, Clark?" Chloe suddenly looked at her mate "Who's going to pay for the damage?" The Kriptonian pondered that thought for a second, before suddenly speeding away while carrying his girlfriend.

A second later, the two arrived after dashing at notch speeds into the Kent house.

"Seriously?" The reporter again raised an eyebrow, while Clark simply shrugged his shoulders. The two walked inside the house and Goku was already in, looking in surprise all around.

"This house is great!" The Saiyan said with glee, seeing the variety of stuff. The couple looked to each other in amusement. The guy looked like a kid on Christmas.

"Follow me" Clark said, taking the half-dressed man to the kitchen. Goku's mouth was already drooling. Poor Clark and Chloe. Sure they were up for a big surprise.

* * *

After an hour of devouring everything the Kent's had, Goku finally patted his stomach satisfied. Chloe looked at the pile of dishes, a bit flabbergasted. Clark looked a bit amazed too. Kriptonians didn't need to eat that much when empowered by yellow sunlight but whatever this guy was, it wasn't Kriptonian for sure.

"Man, that was refreshing!" The Saiyan said, smiling happily.

"I guess we haven't introduced each other yet" Clark said now "I'm Clark Kent" The Earth-raised alien offered his hand to the also Earth-raised alien, and Goku shook it with a firm grip and a smile. The grip indicated that he had super strength like he had first thought.

"Chloe Sullivan" The blonde reporter said, giving her hand. Goku shook it too but thought something was odd. He had not seen it at first, but the woman had a different type of energy. Her power level looked human, but also looked... mutant to say something. Like if she had powers.

"My name is Son Goku" The alien replied with a happy smile.

"Um, Goku" Chloe asked, curiosity getting her. That was always the trouble of being a reporter "Where do you exactly come from?"

"Earth" The Saiyan responded normally. Why would they ask him? He had always lived on Earth.

"Sorry Goku, but we have never seen someone like you before" Clark said now. That caused the Saiyan to rub his head in confusion.

"Weird. The last I remember is a blinding light and then a force pushing me away" Goku commented, folding his arms on his chest. This world was Earth, he knew that. But it felt different. Why?

"Why don't you tell us your story?" Chloe asked again. The warrior looked at them. How could he explain that? Specially the part he didn't know how he arrived there when it was obviously another dimension. That theory looked bizarre in many ways, but when he was fifteen he trained a month in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, a dimension separated from Earth, where time went faster than Earth. If that was possible, then anything was.

Well the beginning was always a good point to start, so...

* * *

After almost an hour of explanations, adventures, broken bones and a lot of energy blasts and dragons, the alien from another Earth finished his story, his head hunched a bit.

"And that's all. If I'm correct, then non of my friends are here, because this is just not my universe" Goku explained his theory. Chloe and Clark didn't exactly tell him that was wrong, because it would be a full-blown lie. They traveled to other dimensions on regular basis since they were in high school.

"And the worst part, is that I can't bring anyone back! All of them are gone! My friends, my family!" Goku said out-loud, feeling defeated in ways than went beyond any physical meaning. The Saiyan clutched his hands, almost taking blood out of them. His body started expelling a yellow energy around his body, making the food cutlery to vibrate.

"I'm truly sorry Goku" The blonde female grabbed Goku's hand, reassuring him. The Saiyan smiled weakly, appreciating the gesture. His breath calmed, his powers decreasing back to normal.

"Trust us Goku. We have lost our own share of dear people" Clark said, his mood suddenly depressing. The weight of his father's death was still too much for him. It had been his fault. He shouldn't have messed with things he didn't understand.

Goku suddenly stood up, his black eyes a bit teary. He made a small body bow.

"I'm sorry. It's my grief and I shouldn't put you through it" The Saiyan said determined and keeping a soft voice. It was actually surprising for the couple. They had first thought he was a bit of a child. But this was a man forged through battles and wars. A survivor that had to see everything crumbling while he lived to see the dead corps.

"There's no need to be sorry Goku" Clark placed a hand on the Saiyan' shoulder, keeping himself cool "In fact, why don't you stay here?" That caused the palm-haired man to look up in surprise.

"Seriously?" The warrior asked.

"Yeah. I will have to buy another fridge but I think you can" The comment caused a few snickers from both Chloe and Goku but the Saiyan firmly nodded with a smile, giving his hand forward to shake. Clark shook it firmly.

"Do you mind if I go outside? I need some fresh air" Goku said, walking outside to the backyard. The dog Shelby ran up to meet the intruder. Amazingly, instead of attacking, the dog was running around him playfully like recognising he wasn't a threat. The Saiyan gladly stroked the soft fur, remembering old days of his childhood in the wild. Animals normally got close to him without particular reason.

"What do you think Chloe?" Clark asked his girlfriend, once they saw Goku playing outside with Shelby. The blonde reporter sighed.

"I know he might be lying, but those tears cannot be faked Clark" Chloe said "Not even Lex or Lionel are that great of actors"

"I know" The Kriptonian sighed too "I just can't stop feeling that he and I have gone through some similar lives"

"Well, he said he was sent to Earth as a child but he thinks himself as human, so you are similar in that way" The blonde got closer, suddenly smiling. The farm alien knew that smile all too well. Teasing time. "But he can fly"

"You had to go there" Clark sighed.

* * *

Inside the secret lab, a man was attached to an iron wall, hard chains of reinforced titanium and steel keeping him locked from his wrists and ankles to the wall like a slave. The man was still unconscious, however, so he didn't realise anything. There were cables stick to his chest.

"Still nothing sir" A man said to the chief of the operation.

"Increase voltaic charge, ten thousand" the leader ordered. The electricity was charged up and the cables sent it towards the uncounscious man with widow-peak hair. The electricity flow caused sudden spasms on the knock-out fighter, but amazingly there was no verbal response. The man just kept sleeping, like if never waking up.

"Still nothing" The man said, putting the result in documents.

"Increase, twenty thousand" The chief said again, amplifying the voltaic even more. But yet nothing.

"Postpone the second part of the experiment for tomorrow" The chief sighed, rubbing his nose. If he didn't get any results in a matter of days, Luthor would have his head. The lab was left abandoned, only the knock-out fighter still inside with proteins getting intravenous through his arm.

* * *

The Prince of Saiyans grinned to himself, though not showing it on the outside. These fools thought they could actually injure him. These bolts of torture, they were nothing compared to what Frieza normally did to him on regular basis. Still, this kind of injure was making him stronger. He just needed to wait a bit more. With enough power gained from the little Zenkais he was receiving, he would increase his powers even more. And the best part was that he didn't have to look for food. The fools were feeding him without realising.

* * *

It had been a few hours, and Goku was inside the Kent's barn, now as his new bedroom. Not that he minded. He could sleep in the wild like the many times he did when he was a child. But Clark and Chloe were iron-clad in not letting him go. That actually brought a smile to his face. He guessed he now had two new friends from this Earth.

His smile was suddenly replaced with a serious face. Maybe he wasn't the only thing that arrived to this Earth.

Vegeta. The Earth Saiyan hadn't felt his enemy's energy, but assuming he was dead would be simply stupid. Many had faked better in a fight. That bastard prince could simply remain down until he could see the needed opening in Goku's guard and deliver the ending blow any unexpected time.

But that was not going to happen to him. That was a promise Goku made and his promises had never been broken. He would not let Vegeta do what he did on Earth in here too.

* * *

**Notes from chapter 2:**

**In my opinion, and many should already know it if you read my Saiyan blogs in my profile, Saiyans can heal MUCH faster than their cannon Manga/Anime (Instead of resting for nearly a month in a hospital, Goku's injures can heal in an entire day, two at the most. He also didn't receive Vegeta's crushing as an Ape, but even with that, those wounds would still take at least five days to heal).**

**I think I should explain what Vegeta's is up to: he wants to get tortured on purpose so his body can heal stronger. Yes, electricity, radiation and those things don't affect him at all but if he does get even a bit injured, his body will heal and that's what he's taking advantage off. Also he pretends to be unconscious and he's feed intravenous so no need to go after food because it's given instantly to him.**

**Goku developed telepathy and Magic Materialization on King Kai's planet (read my blog).**

**Goku may look innocent yet, but don't be fooled, it is just façade. He is not a mass murder, but he won't be a boy scout either.**

**Yes, there was a brief Super Saiyan moment.**

**Goku has some kind of enthropy with animals. I don't remember if cannon Goku had it, but I will assume he did.**

* * *

**Goku has arrived but settling down won't be a walk in the park.**


End file.
